Machines for transporting flexible pouches between manufacturing and filling stations are generally known. These machines typically include a pair of gripping arms that articulate towards and away from each other. The gripping arms grasp a flexible pouch at opposing ends of the pouch, the gripping arms moving towards each other to open the pouch and away from each other to close the pouch. Additionally, other means can be used to help assist in opening the pouch, for example a hot air knife or shot of compressed gas. The articulating arms are often attached to a turret or a conveyor type platform enabling the arms to be transitioned along with the pouch between various production stations. One known type of machine for opening and closing flexible pouches and moving them between stations can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,274 to Murray, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Problems exist with the present designs of these types of machines insofar as it is difficult to open and close a pouch with multiple chambers. Further, clearance space must be included between each pair of articulating arms and its associated pouch and it is therefore necessary to provide for adequate space between each pouch for the articulation of the arms. This clearance space between each pouch requires a turret or conveyor system that is larger than perhaps necessary with a better design. The larger turret or conveyor system creates a larger footprint and decreases the efficient use of manufacturing space.
Based on the known machines and apparatuses and problems with the present art, a machine or apparatus that can open and close a flexible pouch with multiple chambers as well as having a decreased footprint compared to current designs is desired.